Echo
by Feathered Spirit
Summary: Lindsey Parker had been blind her whole life. Her 7 year old brother, Aaron, couldn't walk and her father was an alcoholic. Her mother left them after Aaron lost his, legs in a car accident she caused. That all changed after the partical accelerator exploded and Lindsey became Echo.
1. Chapter 1

A loud _boom_. The shattering of windows. The wires of the elevator snapping. The screams of her brother. The shouts of her father. Lindsey reached around frantically. Finding the walls of the elevator as it plummeted 10 stories. She reached for her father, afraid. What happened?

...

Lindsey Parker had been blind all her life. Her 7 year old brother, Aaron, couldn't walk and her father was an alcoholic. Her mother had left her family when Aaron lost his legs in a car accident that she caused. The only job her father could find was as a window washer. He often took Lindsey up with him, because she wasn't afraid of heights. She couldn't see how far down the ground was, but she love feeling the wind on her face. She would sit for hours with her father after school, until it got too dark to work.

The day the particle accelerator exploded her father had taken them up to the roof of a skyscraper to watch it happen. They hadn't quite made it to the roof when it went off. She didn't know anything was wrong until she felt the floor of the elevator leave her feet. The seconds felt like hours as she tried to find her father and brother.

Suddenly her father's arms wrap around her waist. Her brother's wheelchair hit her in the shoulder, with him still strapped in it. Before she could reach out to help him there was silence. Then a crushing pain everywhere. Her father's arms still wrapped around her, but they were still and lifeless. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, but she could hear. Hear the gasps of her brother trying to stay alive. She could feel. Feel the warm wet blood that she wasn't sure if it was hers or her father's. "A-Aaron?" She called out, but was only met with silence.

 _Three Weeks Later_

Lindsey awoke to the sound of a heart monitor. She could hear the steady beep of her own heart rhythm. She turned her head in the direction of the sound and _saw_ the machine. Her eyes widened. She shut her eyelids, but she could still see it. She could see inside it. Like and X-ray. All the wires and electric circuits. She panned around the room seeing every nook and cranny and beyond. "Hello?" She shouted. When she spoke waves came out of she mouth and rippled like water, making everything even clearer for a moment.

She listened intently and could hear the cars honking she looked over to the wall and could see the little cars driving through past her room. She saw people walking past the closed door in the hallway outside her room. Their footsteps rippling with each clap on the ground. Lindsey realized she still couldn't see, there were no colors. She was hearing everything around her. She stood up off of the bed with shaky legs. And started walking over to the window when she heard the door open behind her. She saw the door open behind her, like eyes in the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The nurse walked through the door expecting to see the teenage girl lying down in her bed like she had been for the past three weeks, but instead was astounded when the bed was empty and Lindsey was instead standing by the window. "Oh my. You're awake!" She exclaimed excited. "Give me a moment and I'll get the doctor. Come sit down."

Lindsey made a split second decision to pretend like she still couldn't see. It technically wouldn't be a lie. She was still blind. She didn't know if it was the right decision, but it still happened. "What?" Lindsey said, turning around with her hands outstretched. Reaching around for some sort of purchase. The nurse was confused for a second until she remembered that this girl had was blind. She walked up and took Lindsey's hands in hers. "Alright follow me." The nurse said, and lead her to the bed. Lindsey sat down and waited for her to leave.

The nurse rushed out and down the hall. Lindsey followed her footsteps until they blurred into the other noise of the hospital. A few minutes later the door opened again and the nurse came back in followed by a tall man in a lab coat. "Hello Lindsey." He said. She could hear him ruffling papers from a clipboard, probably her file. She couldn't see the words on the paper, just the papers. Most likely because the papers were flat and the words were just ink printed onto them, nothing to see. 'Darn. I still have to read braille.' Lindsey thought.

"Hello." Lindsey replied. Turning her head to the sound of his voice. "I am Doctor Brooks. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Where am I?" Lindsey asked. "You are in Central City Hospital." Dr. Brooks replied. "Do you remember what happened." Lindsey cocked her head to the side for a second, her mind blank. Then suddenly a torrent of memories flooded into her head. Her father's lifeless arms. Her brother's last gasping cries. The crushing pain.

Her mouth hung open. Her eyes stared forward, an unblinking gaze. She could feel a tear crawl it's way down her cheek. She tried to speak, but all that came out was silence. She could see the nurse tearing up in the doorway, trying to hide the sound of her tears. Dr. Brooks reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She tended under his grasp. "Are they.." Lindsey barely got two words out before her voice cracked off and more tears fell down her cheeks. Dr. Brooks nodded and said "Gone. Yes. It's a miracle you survived. Your father saved you. He took the full force of the fall. I'm s-" "Don't!" Lindsey half yelled in pain and anger. "You don't fell sorry for me. It's not your fault."

She stood up and walked to the door. The nurse and Dr. Brooks watched her in surprise. Lindsey pushed past the nurse. "Hey. Hold it." Dr. Brooks shouted standing up and running over, closing the door with a loud slam! "I'm sorry, but you can't leave." He took her by her shoulder and lead her back to the bed. "You just woke up and you have nowhere to go." If Lindsey could glare she would, but her eyes were permanently trapped in place.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of Dr. Brooks doing test to make sure she was able to be checked out of the hospital and Lindsey testing out her new ability she finally got the news she had been dreading. "We've found you a foster family to stay with for the time being. We assumed you'd rather stay will a small family than an orphanage." Dr. Brooks whispered the last word like if he said it quiet enough it wouldn't have been said at all. "It's just temporary until we can find your mother."

Lindsey scowled when he said the word 'mother', but Dr. Brooks had already turned his back to her and was walking to the door. She could see the couple behind the door. The woman was beaming and bouncing on her heels excitedly, while the man was leaning against the wall impatiently. He obviously didn't want to be here. Dr. Brooks opened the door and the two walked in. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Porter . They will be your foster parents."

The Mrs. Porter rushed over to Lindsey and sat in the bed by her. "Hello sweetheart. You can call me Veronica and this here," She motioned to Mr. Porter, who still had a bored expression on his face, "is Ben." Lindsey didn't turn move or speak she just stared at the wall and watched the cars go by outside. Veronica's smile faltered as she looked back towards her husband. "It might take her a while to adjust." Dr. Brooks assured her. Veronica nodded then stood up off the bed. "I've gathered her things." Dr. Brooks said as he handed Ben a large suitcase. Inside Lindsey could see all of her clothes and belongings from her home.

Veronica reached out her hand towards Lindsey and waited for a second before remembering that Lindsey was 'blind.' She reached down and lightly touched Lindsey's shoulder. Lindsey go up and allowed Veronica to lead her out of the room. Lindsey left without even saying a goodbye to Dr. Brooks. Ben followed them out and trailed behind Veronica and Lindsey down to the parking garage. As they were walking, suddenly a car alarm started going off in the underground garage. Echoing off of the cement ceilings and floors.

Lindsey let out a gasp as everything started to go white. The sound was almost unbearable. The light was almost blinding(pun intended). Her hands flew to her ears as Veronica and Ben stepped back in shock. Lindsey was doing everything she could to keep herself from falling to her knees. Veronica quickly put both hands on Lindsey's ears, realizing the sound must be what's hurting Lindsey. Ben rushed them to their car and helped Lindsey in. He raced around to the front and started the car, driving out of the garage.

Veronica turned around in her seat and said quietly, but frantically. "Are you alright sweetie? Was the sound what was hurting your ears." Lindsey just nodded and folded her hands in her lap, still shaking. "Oh poor darling." Veronica said, like Lindsey was a helpless puppy dog and needed to be protected. "It's probably amped up on her cuz she's blind." Ben chimed in, his voice was deep and almost scary, it matched his tall stature well. Veronica lightly slapped him on the arm, not intending to cause any pain. "Don't be so insensitive about it. You know what the doctor said. Take it slow and easy. Don't point out her differences. Treat her like a normal kid."

They were talking about Lindsey like she wasn't even there, and what was all this crap about being normal? Lindsey wasn't normal, she was a blind orphan who could still see. Although they didn't know that last part. Linsey let out a silent sigh, this was going to be a long and very one sided relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lindsey got to the Porter's house Veronica took Lindsey by the hands and lead her into the house. It was a smaller house with one floor and a small basement that she isn't supposed to know about. There were railings all along the hallway walls so that she wouldn't fall. They had labeled all the cabinets with braille writing so she knew what was in them. If she was still blind like she used to be, that would have been helpful so she still appreciated the effort. Though the railings everywhere was a little too much.

Veronica showed Lindsey everywhere in the house, describing it in detail. If Lindsey could roll her eyes she would have done so at least five times within an hour. Finally after being shown everywhere else Lindsey was lead into her room. There were two twin beds, each with a bedside table, one with a lamp and one without. There was a large window in between the two beds that looked in it the backyard. The room was otherwise pretty bare, except for a few posters hanging on the left side of the room.

"The right bed will be yours and the other bed is Charlie's." Veronica said excitedly. "Who?" Lindsey said cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. Veronica's smile grew and Lindsey could tell that Veronica was trying to hold in her excitement at Lindsey finally saying something. "He is our other son. You will be sharing this room with him. He is at school right now and should be home within the hour. Until then you can unpack." Veronica finished, ushering Ben in with Lindsey's suitcase.

Veronica lead Lindsey over to a dresser that also had braille labels on them. The top drawer was shirts, then pants, then undergarments. Lindsey began putting her clothes away with Veronica's help. "I can do it on my own. Thanks." Lindsey said after Veronica had taken another shirt from Lindsey's hands and folded it the way Veronica liked. Veronica nodded and continued to smile as she babbled on and on about how Lindsey was absolutely capable and could do anything Lindsey put her mind to. Again, Lindsey wanted to roll her eyes.

After Veronica stood in the doorway watching Lindsey pretend to blindly put her things away, purposely making things messy and unorganized to appear as though Lindsey still couldn't see. Eventually Veronica left to start dinner and Lindsey dumped her drawers out and folded and put things away nicely. After she was done she started to set things up on the top of the dresser. Her favorite book. A small jewelry box with a few rings with braille sayings on them. One from her mother that said ' _Seeing isn't believing_.' Lindsey let a sad smile creep onto her face before anger turned it into a scowl.

Once Lindsey finished she began to explore the house in her head. She sat down on the bed and listened. The sound of the radio sending ripples through the halls, making everything clearer. There wasn't much of interest except for the basement. Not much sound got down there with the door closed. Veronica said that there was a door there that they held storage in. A cellar of sorts, but she wasn't allowed to go in. Veronica said it was because Lindsey might fall and it wasn't worth the risk, but Lindsey could tell there was another reason. Somthing she would have to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late upload! I was on Easter Vacation and couldn't upload for a while, so to make up for it I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys.**

Lindsey was laying on her bed trying to perhaps get some rest, though her mind kept buzzing. Closing her eyes was no help whatsoever. They were always open anyway, her pale blue eyes all clouded over with white. Like a winter sky. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length bleach blonde, almost white hair. And stood up. She saw a car pull up to the curb and someone got out. A boy, probably only a year older than her. A few moments later the door slammed shut and she could hear Penelope and what must be Charlie talking.

It was mostly boring, normal family stuff. "How was school?" "It was fine." "Any homework?" "Math and science." "Need any help?" "No mom, I'm fine." Lindsey smiled at the conversation. She could imagine Charlie rolling his eyes when Penelope asked heir if he wanted help. Lindsey remembered the feeling of being annoyed with a parent or sibling, how she longed for that feeling again.

There were footsteps down the hall. She sat on the bed and simply stared at the wall. She saw him walk in the room and right when he was about to drop his backpack on the floor he froze. "Uhh, mom?" He yelled back. Lindsey could see Penelope suddenly jump and start running down the hall. "What is it-" Penelope started yelling when she suddenly stopped in the hall. "Oh, right!" She continued running until she got to the doorway of the room where Charlie still stood.

"So, Charlie this is Lindsey. Lindsey meet Charlie." Penelope walked over to Lindsey who had stood up and begun walking over to the doorway. Penelope grasped Linsey's hands and lead her to meet Charlie. Lindsey held out her hand and waited for Charlie to shake it. Charlie looked at her curiously and gingerly shook her hand. "Hi." He said, pulling his hand back. Lindsey nodded to him as if to say hi back. "Now she doesn't talk very much yet so just give her time to adjust, ok?" Penelope said to Charlie who had now set his bag down on the desk that was on his side of the room.

"Dinner will be ready in five so you two can talk a little bit and I'll call you in when it's done." Penelope said, walking out of the room. Lindsey could see her stop in the hall and listen. Lindsey smiled. "So… I'm Charlie." Charlie said sitting on his bed and looking over at Lindsey who was still standing by the door. Lindsey turned her head in his direction and made her way over to her bed and sat down.

She let out a small, quiet chuckle and said. "I know." "So you can talk!" Charlie exclaimed, jumping up off his bed to point at her, like he had won some sort of prize or game. "Ya, I just don't like to." Lindsey said as Charlie sat down and asked. "Why? Is it you or do you just not like people?" "Mostly the second one." Lindsey replied. By now Penelope had left the hallway and continued to make dinner.

Charlie nodded. They sat there for a while just looking at each other, well mostly. Lindsey was looking more towards the wall to his left. Just because she could see everything around her didn't mean that she could look directly at something. She could looking in that general direction, but when you can see everything around you it's hard to know which way you're facing.

"Dinner. Come and get it!" Penelope called from the kitchen. Charlie jumped up and started to head out of the room before glancing back to Lindsey. "Oh! Do you need some help or something?" He asked. "Where are we going?" Lindsey said standing up. Charlie grabbed her arm and lead her to the railing in the hallway, which she followed to the kitchen. Penelope lead Lindsey to a seat. There was some small talk about school and baseball tryouts, but not a word from Lindsey. Afterwards Lindsey went back to her room, not wanting to join in on 'family movie night' because she still couldn't see what was on the screen.

Penelope tried to read one of her books that she's already gone through at least a hundred times. Braille books were expensive and her family didn't have enough money to afford more than two. Library's used to be her favorite place. They were quiet, had plenary of books to read, and nobody noticed the 'blind girl' because everybody's face was buried in a book. Although Lindsey could simply see the series of dots protruding from the page, she still ran her fingers over the words. It was a familiar sensation that gave her comfort and reminder her of her old life.

A happy memory of sitting on the couch with her brother as she read to him aloud because neither of them could run outside and play. Story time became everyone's favorite pastime. When Lindsey had finished her homework and helped Aaron with his they would read the stories they had already heard so many times. Every time they would still react to the story like it was their first time hearing it. They would gasp at the plot twists and laugh at the jokes like it was the funniest thing in the world, though it wasn't. It didn't matter what the jokes were or how the story ended, it just mattered that they were together.

Lindsey found a tear trickling down her cheek. She didn't wipe it off, but let it fall onto the page. It wouldn't blur any ink and even if it did scramble the words she had them memorized by heart. She sighed and closed the book, only getting through the second chapter. The movie was over and Charlie was sitting at his desk doing homework. Lindsey tried to get to sleep, but the noise from the outside was too loud here. The window was a thin pane of glass separating her from the cars skidding by on the streets. In the hospital she was at least a few stories up and the noises were too distant to really bother her. She would wake up if a nurse ran by the door to get somewhere or with someone.

"Do you have headphones?" Lindsey asked, sitting up. "What?" Charlie turned around in his chair confused. "Do you have headphones?" Lindsey asked again. "I know what you said, but why?" Charlie replied. "The sound outside is too loud for me because I have advanced hearing because I'm blind." Lindsey explained blatantly. "Oh, well. Ya, I guess." Charlie said, pulling a pair of earbuds out of his backpack. "I want them back tomorrow morning, ok?" Lindsey nodded as Charlie placed them in her outstretched hand. Lindsey put them in and the world went dim. Not black, but dim. She smiled as she lay down, another memory from another life.

 **Quick question, would you like long chapters like this (or even longer) but only get uploads once every two weeks** ** _or_** **get shorter chapter every few days/one week. Please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As you can most likely tell I've decided to do longer chapters every two weeks. Thank you to the people who have favorited, reviewed, and who are follow this story. It's my first and I really appricate the support I've gotten on it. Thanks so much guys!**

Lindsey woke to a bright flash of white light. A burst of sound as the earplugs were wrenched from her ears. "Ahh!" She bolted up, barely missing Charles's head as he stumbled back. Lindsey put her hands on her ears as the morning bustle of the world came flooding into her mind. A jumble of images and sounds. "What the heck?" Charlie shouted as he stood by her bedside. "Why?" Lindsey asked, cautiously taking her hands away from the sides of her head as she got used to the noise. "I've gotta go to school. I wanted my earbuds but didn't want to wake you." Charlie explained as he walked back over to his desk and put the earbuds in his backpack.

"Well too late for that." Lindsey replied, then thought for a second. "Do I have to go to school?" "Next week. It's Friday today. You start on Monday." Charlie explained while zipping up his backpack. The sound gave her a glimpse of the papers, books, and other miscellaneous items floating around in his backpack. Nothing unusual. "You can go back to sleep now or there are waffles in the kitchen. Mom already went to work and dad should be home in a few minutes after dropping me off." Charlie said. "I'm already up. What does Veronica do?" "She's a nurse at that hospital you were at. That's why she got the option to bring you here." Lindsey nodded and got out of bed.

Charlie put his bag on and headed for the door then stopped and turned back to her. "Oh, uhh. Mom wanted me to tell you that she bought you some clothes and put them in the drawers on your dresser. There's an outfit on the trunk at the end of your bed. See you later, or umm, uhh, bye." Charlie stood there for a second processing the mistake he just made then rushed out the door. A few minutes later both him and Ben got in a car and left.

Lindsey picked up the outfit on the trunk. The trunk was used for storing extra blankets in case Lindsey got cold. It was a pair of jeans and a long frilly shirt that went to about her knees. It was a cute outfit, for a little girl. Lindsey wished she could fool her eyes and put the clothes on. Both the shirt and jeans had Braille tags in the back that said the size and brand. "Is that really nessary?" Lindsey mumbled.

She left the room and walked directly to the door that she wasn't aloud to go in. She gripped the doorknob to find that is wasn't locked. She opened the door and went down the stairs to a small cement room. Lindsey would have thought it was just a storage room like Veronica had told her if it wasn't for the safe in the back of the room. She moved a few boxes of Christmas ornaments and fancy glasses and plates that were probably just collecting dust. The safe was mostly buried in the wall, so Lindsey wasn't really able to see what was inside of it. She knocked on the metal door and the sound echoed inside the safe.

Lindsey gasped, inside were stacks of money and extremely expensive diamond jewelry. Lindsey doubted that they could afford this. Shay was also pretty sure there were bags of some sort of drugs in there too, but the sound had faded before she could really tell. Lindsey was so focused on trying to see what was in the safe that she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs until there was suddenly a hand on her shoulder. It roughly ripped her back from the safe and to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ben asked, obviously angry. "N-nothing." Lindsey stuttered as Ben spun her to face him. "You were told never to come down here." Ben almost growled at her. "Let's go." He gripped her shoulder even tighter and lead her towards the stairs. Lindsey was terrified. What would he do to her? Did he know what she had seen? You could he, to him she was blind. Lindsey started to speak but was immediately cut off by Ben. "I-" "Don't try to make excuses." Lindsey just stayed silent as she was lead upstairs.

Ben sat Lindsey down on the couch in the living room and sat on the coffee table across from her. She heard the clank of metal against wood and noticed the gun in his back pocket. She took a sharp, nervous breath in and shrunk as far back into the couch as possible. Ben leaned towards her and put his elbows on his knees. "So, I noticed you entering my little 'storage area' when I got home. You seemed to know exactly where my safe was and moved toes boxes like you could see them. Now I know you're actually blind because your eyes don't move or focus on anything. I've learned a couple things from Veronica about blindness. She won't shut up about it. So, how did you know it was there?"

Lindsey was scooted as far back on the couch as she could get and her head was tilted down towards the floor. Her blank eyes staring at the carpet. Lindsey know she had messed up. Where she used to live she would tend to wander into places she wasn't supposed to go to. Sometimes it was pure accident, but most of the time it was curiosity of following a path or wall that she hadn't found before."I just found it by accident. I didn't know." Lindsey muttered quietly. "Now that's bullshit! Tell me the truth!" Ben yelled at her. His voice was deep and could scare even a grown man. Lindsey shuddered and mumbled even quieter. "I can hear things like echolocation but amplified. Each sound is like a bright light that illuminates the silence."

Ben leaned back and looked at her questioningly. "Prove it." He said, obviously not believing what Lindsey was telling him. Lindsey sat up a little bit, excited to prove him wrong and, even though she was being forced to do it, she was excited to be telling someone about her new ability. "Inside the safe there's stacks of money, diamond jewelry, and some sort of drug I'm guessing. You are approximately 6ft 4, and have a buzzed haircut. Inside your wallet there are 7 bills, although I can't see what was printed on them, 11 pennies, 2 dimes, no nickels, 3 quarters, and a few credit cards. I might have got the exact number of the coins wrong because it's a little difficult to count them while in your pocket. And it your back right pocket there is a gun, but it's not loaded."

Ben was staring at Lindsey with his mouth half open in amazement, which slowly turned into a grin that frightened her. "So you could see inside the safe without opening it." Ben said, but he didn't state it as a question. He was thinking about something. Lindsey wished she could hear his thoughts. She knew whatever plan he was thinking of was surely nothing good. "But you can't see words or things printed on paper?" Ben asked. Lindsey nodded. "I still have to read Braille." "Interesting." Ben said rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Let's keep this between us shall we. You haven't told anyone else have you?" Lindsey shook her head no and Ben's grin grew wider.

Ben suddenly grabbed Lindsey's shoulder again, even harder than last time, and forced her to her feet as he stood up too. "Come with me. I need to… show you so someone." Lindsey shuddered his grasp. What had she gotten herself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a tinsy bit late. Finals have been kicking my but. I'll be getting longer chapters up on time once summer starts. Sorry if this chapter is a tad boring. We'll be getting to the action soon.**

They had been driving for about half an hour, probably less though. She couldn't see the electric clock in his car and she could only see the small hands on his watch. She didn't know how clocks worked. Someone always had told her what to do and where to be. She hated it at times, but overall it was comforting. Now with her new found freedom the world was scary.

Ben had driven her out of the nice part of town and into the slums. The place she was used to. She had never realized how bad this place actually was. There were people in rags on the side of the streets. Half the buildings were in some form of disrepair, with boarded up windows. Why was Ben bringing her here?

Eventually they stopped outside of a big warehouse. From the outside anyone would have thought it abandoned, but Lindsey know otherwise. Inside she could see crates and tables and people. They parked out back. As soon as they stopped Ben gout out of the car and opened her door. Her grabbed her roughly by her collar ad yanked her along with him. He walked her to a door and lead her inside. As soon as the door opened she could see the people inside all stopping to pull guns out of their various hiding places.

As soon as one of the men saw Ben he relaxed, until he noticed Lindsey. The man's finger tightened around the trigger of his gun as he shouted out, "Who's that?" Lindsey could hear her own heart speed up as the other men started to walk over and even circle around her and Ben. "I found someone who could help." Ben shouted back, his voice echoed across the large warehouse, making some of the image blur as the rippling waves of noise bounced back from the walls.

"Is that so?" The same man as before said letting his gun lull to the side. He was wearing a winter coat, witch Lindsey thought was weird because it was the beginning of spring. She quickly dismissed it, that was the least of her worries right now. The slightly chuckled as he walked up to Lindsey. Ben pushed her forward and let go of her. She stumbled before righting herself. The man, who Lindsey thought must be the leader of some sort, cocked his head to the side in curiosity. He waved his hand in front of her face. When she didn't react he laughed even louder. "You expect me to believe that a blind 12 year old can help us?"

All the men in the room let out deep chuckles and laughs. Lindsey could only imagine Ben was growing red in either anger or embarrassment. "Show them!" Ben shouted right into Lindsey's ear, making the world go white for a second. Lindsey winced and nodded shakily. She tilted her head to the side and first counted how many men there were. Then she counted the crates and concentrated on the nearest few.

"There are 17 men in this room, each one with a gun somewhere on their person. There are 21 large crates, and 53 small crates in this room." Lindsey then pointed to the nearest cluster of crates. "There are military weapons in the large crate, and simply parts in the others. On the tables there seems to be lab materials." Lindsey could only assume they were for packing drugs. "And there is a whole lot of cash money and precious gems all over this place."

Lindsey finished with a small smile on her face. She was trying her hardest not to laugh at the looks on the other men's faces. She knew better than to laugh with all the weapons currently in the room, not to mention the grown men who could probably break her nose and knock her out in one punch. "Told ya." Ben staid with a smirk on his face. Lindsey could tell he was beaming with pride from his newly found tool.

"How…" The one of the men started, but was soon interrupted by the first guy. "The accelerator." He said, his face deep in thought. Lindsey's heart spread up even faster, it felt like a humming bird. She was sure it was going to burst out of her chest. "Am I right?" He said looking back to her. "I don't know. Most likely. I just used to be blind before that night." Lindsey said as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. She kept her head aimed at the floor as she tried not to let tears slip from her eyes.

"She was in a coma for three weeks before I got her. I don't see how else it oils have happened." Ben chimed in. "Interesting." The man said. "Well done Benjamin." Bend rolled his eyes and nodded in thanks. "You will be of big help to us in our days to come." The man said to Lindsey as her Leander down right in front of her face. Lindsey could feel his breath. She shrunk back as far as she could, but dared not to take a step. "In the meantime," he continued, standing back up to his full height, witch wasn't any less menacing. "You are to tell no one of this or there will be serious consequences."

Lindsey nodded, know exactly what 'consequences' he was talking about. He grabbed her by the arm and started walking. "Back to work men!" His booming voice echoed across the warehouse, making Lindsey wince under his grasp. The other men, including Ben went off to do their various jobs. He lead her to a small room in the back that she hadn't noticed before. Inside there was an older man and a woman. "You are going to explain how this," The man paused, trying find the right word, "ability works to me and a few others." Lindsey nodded as he opened the door and the other two people turned to face her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I uploaded. I really needed that extra week to study for finals, but now that that's over and it is summer now I can upload a lot more frequently (or at least on time). I want to thank you so much for your patience and understanding for the late update and now, without any further interruptions, enjoy the next chapter of Echo.**

It had been a few months since Ben took Lindsey to the warehouse, that's what she called it. They had her there mostly just to test her out for the first few weeks, to see if her "powers" were real. Lindsey hated it when that called it that. Powers sounded like such a big term for what she was going through. She had a new ability, that was all. Sometimes though, she thought they might be right. She could see, well hear, over three city blocks. She could tell what was inside a sealed iron vault from outside the building. She wasn't exactly proud of it, but she couldn't deny it was cool. How many other kids her age could do this? None, in fact, how many other people could do this? Probably nobody. She liked being special, but she hated using what made her special to rob banks, and help with drug deals.

On the other note Lindsey had started school again. She went to a normal public school, like Charlie, but she wasn't treated normal. She was treated like a helpless little blind girl, witch she technically was. Veronica made her walk with a walking stick so she wouldn't run into any walls. Lindsey simply stored it in her locker until the end of the day. She would wear sunglasses to hide her glazed over, unblinking eyes. She was a somewhat normal girl as she walked the halls, but once she was in class she still had to use those braille textbooks. She couldn't write on the board and everything that was written on the board had to be told to her.

Math was the hardest. She had to say everything out loud and solve the problems on a calculator that had braille keys and said the answer aloud for everyone to hear. Tests were a pain in the ass. Lindsey couldn't write the answer down on a bubble sheet like everyone else, so she had to take it orally. Studying was almost impossible because she couldn't take notes, so she had to bring her textbooks home every day and rember what pages the answers were on. Veronica insisted on helping Lindsey with her homework even if she didn't need it, and Veronica made Charlie help Lindsey after school, taking him away from time with his friends. Witch just make Charlie hate her more.

Most of the time she didn't have to worry about studying after school or homework, because she was at the warehouse, or in a van, or at some rich guy's house. Usually she was simply there so the "Captian" of the bad guys, or so Lindsey called them, could try and make her powers go further. He would stand across the entire warehouse and make a gesture with his hands, then Lindsey would have to repeat the gesture. It used to simply be the game of "How many fingers am I holding up behind my back?" but it was all too easy. Lindsey often envied the other girls at school who were talking about boys and their occasional breakouts and what facial wash to use. Up until Four months ago she didn't even know what she looked like.

Long hair, blueish in her vision, but a dark brown in reality. To Lindsey her eyes were orbs with not color or pattern. It was creepy. When she would look at herself she wouldn't see her own face, but beyond. She could hear her heart sending ripples through her veins that send even more ripples through the rest of her body. People were so loud, even when they stand still. Then they are sending ripples across the cement as they walk down the street. Talking and laughing. Lindsey could sit on her bed and listen and never get board as she watches the world go by in excruciating detail.

Lindsey would often get lost in the noises around her as she sits in class. Hearing the whispers of the students that usually go unheard. She could listen to both sides of a phone conversation and even get a glimpse of the world on the other side. One day she was sitting at the warehouse, listening to everything that was going on. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Ben approach until he had put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright kid? You seemed a little lost there." Lindsey looked up at him and nodded. "I was just thinking." Ben smiled and replied. "About what kiddo?" "Nothing important." Lindsey said.

Despite everything that had happened, and that was happening, Ben and Lindsey had grown closer. It wasn't a whole father daughter deal, but it was a kind of relationship where Ben was nice to her and Lindsey could bear his presence for more than two minutes. Unlike someone she knew... "Is Snart pushing you too hard?" Ben asked. Leonard had often pushed her to try and pick up a police radio over ten blocks away, then get mad at her when she couldn't. Ben had started to stand up for her in a way when Leonard would do this. "No." Lindsey said as she shifted the weight of her backpack from one shoulder to the other. "I'm just, bored." Lindsey said, pausing to find the right word. "Well follow me, I've got an idea."

As Ben walked away Lindsey set her backpack on the chair she was sitting on and followed him outside the warehouse into the empty parking lot. "I was thinking about how you can see the echoes of everything that makes a sound." Lindsey nodded, curious about what Ben was going to say. She had explained her ability as best she could to him and Leonard. "What if you could manipulate the sounds waves, or as you call it, the echoes of objects and even some people!" Ben finished excitedly as he finished proposing the idea to Lindsey. Lindsey paused and thought for a second. Ben was basically saying that she could control sound waves. "It could work..." Lindsey muttered as she thought about it. This was going to need further investigation.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next few months, everyday after school Lindsay and Ben practiced with her powers. It started with Lindsay trying to manipulate sound waves that were already present, but they soon figured out that wasn't working. Been suggested that Lindsey create her own sound waves and manipulate them with her voice. They used a variety of different noises, from clicks like dolphins to shake like bats. "I don't think this is working." Lindsey said, her voice almost gone from yelling at a plastic water bottle.

Ben paused and looked at the ground. Then suddenly his head shot up and looked at Lindsey. She could almost see the lightbulb go off in his head. "Do you know how to wistle?" Been asked excitedly. "No." Lindsey shook her head. "I don't think it will work though." "Just try it." Ben engorged her. "Curl your tounge and put it to the roof of your mouth." Lindsey rolled her eyes in her mind, but tried it anyway. At first Lindsey was just blowing air with a slight whine.

After a few more tries there was a little bit of a whistle. "Your getting it!" Ben was practically jumping up and down at this point. Lindsey concentrated on the bottle across the parking lot behind the warehouse. It was after everyone had left so they could practice. Lindsey let out a loud wistle and the water bottle wernt flying and the empty crate it had been sitting on splintered inwords, like it has been hit with something really big and heavy.

Lindsey and been froze, then looked at each other before they both started jumping up and down yelling, "We did it!" or "That was awesome!" After they both calmed down a few minutes later Lindsey said "Can I do it again?" "Of course!" Been half yelled. They both took off tords the warehouse to look for something bigger and heavier. Ben brought back an empty metal barrel. Lindsey helped him fill it with water. They set it up across the parking lot.

Lindsey tried to whistle as loud as she could, but it came out very high pitched, almost like a whine. Ben reached his hands up to cover his ears as he gritted his teeth in pain. When Lindsey stopped the barrel hasn't moved. There was a point of disappoint in her heart before she noticed the water rushing out of two small holes about the size of a golf ball on either side of the metal walls. "Ben look! It went right through!" She shouted excitedly. Lindsey looked bad to see Ben taking his hands away from his ears. There was a small trickle of blood coming out of each one.

"I think this just got to a whole new level." Been said loudly, temporarily deaf. Lindsey and been burst out laughing but where soon stopped by the sound of clapping. "Well done." Leanord Snart said as he rounded the side of the warehouse. "I knew you two were up to something, but this is just," he paused looking for the right word. Lindsey shuttered as he neared her. She noticed the small streams of blood coming out of his ears too, so he had been affected too. "Perfict." Leanord finished with an evil grin, making Lindsey gulp.

Ben stood vac with his head down, not moving out saying anything when Leanord put his hand on Lindsey's shaking shoulder. She has never gotten used to Leanord, be still scared her, and Lindsey was fairly sure he knew it. He liked it. All Leanord's men were scared of him, even Ben. "Good job discovering this new development in her ability." Leanord said to Ben. Talking about Lindsey like she wasn't there. Lindsey looked up at Ben in disbelief, had he just been helping her because he had been told to? Did he acctuly even care about her?

Ben nodded to Leanord and shoot an 'I'm sorry' look to Lindsey. "I'll need to keep her overnight. Tell your family she's at a friend's house, and she won't be at school tomorrow." Ben's head shot up and Lindsey to a rather noticeable breath in in fear. Almost as if Leanord had known she was going to try to break free of his grasp, Leanord tightened his hold on her shoulder. Lindsey looked to Ben as much as she could for help. Ben's mouth opened, but no sound came out. One look from Leanord had shut Ben up.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening, then I will return the child." Leanord said with his creepy smirk. He shoved Lindsey backwards, tords the warehouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Lindsey didn't get any sleep that night. Even if she had had the chance to,she didn't think she could have. Leanord had take her to an open field. After a few minutes of waiting in a silence that seemed to last for years another car pulled up. The man and woman Leanord had first introduced Lindsey to all thoes months ago stepped out. The man was older than Snart. He had graying hair and, eventhough Snart was the Captian, the other man seemed in charge. The woman looked to be about the same age as Snart. The all had a bit of family resemblance. It wasn't hard for Lindsey to figure out who they were and how they were related, now that she was actuly paying attention to what they looked like.

Lindsey kept telling herself to keep calm, but it wasn't working. She knew they wouldn't hurt her, they needed her too much. What were they going to do with her? Lindsey was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard voices. "Why'd you call us all the way out here?" The older man asked. "Ya, and why did you bring the little brat with you?" The woman followed up. Lindsey had to force herself not to say anything at the woman, so she just kept her eyes trained on the grass. It would have been hard to see anything if she had normal vision. The sun had just set and the only light came from the moon and the car headlights.

"Lindsey here has somthing to show you." Snart said as he tightened his grip on her shoulder and smiled at her with the wickedest smile a person could have. Lindsey shuttered, but nodded. She mustered up as much courage as she could find within herself and asked in a slightly shaky, quiet voice. "What should I, umm, you know...try it on?" She has lifted her head up, but was stairing about three feet off of the people around her. It didn't really matter where her eyes were pointing. The hum of the ringing engines in the cars have her plenty of echoes to see by.

"Their car." Snart said with his develish grin. Both the man and woman's expressions were of confusion and slight annoyance. Lindsey nodded and turned tords the car the others had driven up in. Lindsey formed her lips in a tight O shape and blew. All that came out was a slight, high pitched noise. Definitely not a wistle. The woman rolled her eyes and looked at Snart, but before she could even get a word out there was the sound of shattering glass. The space suddenly got a lot darker.

Everyone rushed over to see the damage that had been done. The front windows had been shattered, along with the headlights, and the entire front of the car had caved in to create a perfect bowl shape in the metal. After seeing what has been done they all looked back at Lindsey. "How...?" The man started, but Leanord cut him off. "I told you." Slowly they all got the same evil grin on their faces. It must run in the family.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter today guys. I'm currently in LA for an acting gig I got and didn't have much free time. But I still wanted to get you guys somthing. I'll see you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was explained, again. Snart talked about her and her abilities, and the other two talked about how they could use her. There where many times where she wanted to blast them into a wall, but fear held her back. Fear of what would happen to Ben and his family, fear of what would happen to her. It's usually though of as a bad thing. This terrible sickness that makes people cower and hide. Something that keeps you from achieving your destiny. Lindsey usually thought of fear like that, but in this instance it was the only thing keeping her from making a huge mistake.

She never got any sleep. Eventually when they brought her home the next morning she was exhausted. Ben had stayed home from his day job as a mechanic to make sure she got home safely, or got home at all. She looked like shit. There were bags under her eyes and she was slouching. Usually Lindsey had great posture. She never had to bend over to read or write. She would always stand straight up for fear of loosing her balance and falling down.

Before she even got out of the car the door to the house flew open. Ben came down the driveway, half walking and half running, to meet them. Snart didn't even bother to get out of the car. As soon as Lindsey got out Ben asked, "Are you ok?" Lindsey just nodded and made her way towards the front door. Ben started to follow when Snart flagged him over. Snart rolled down his window and said with his signature grin, "I expect you to bring her tonight. I've got a great idea for a heist!" Ben just nodded then hurried back to Lindsey who was already opening the door.

"Did you-" Ben started, but stopped himself. "Yes I heard." Lindsey said, sitting on the couch. "Of course you did." Ben said as he sat down next to her. They sat there for a while in silence. Penelope had already got to work, much to her chagrin. She had wanted to be the one to stay behind and greet Lindsey when she came home, then drive her to school and talk to her about her night with her new friends. Ben insisted that her job was more important than his and that he would stay and call her right after Lindsey got home.

"Do I have to go to school?" Lindsey asked. "Not if you don't feel like it." Lindsey have a half smile and muttered, "Thanks." As Lindsey walked back to her room she could hear Ben turn on the TV. She lie down in her bed thinking that she would have to find a way to block out the noise, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep. The last thing she heard was something about the 'Fastest Man Alive' before falling into a peaceful slumber.

 **I am so sorry you guys! I haven't been on in forever! I just want you to know I haven abandoned you... I had a terrible case of writers block, a practically deadly disease for any author. I know the last two chapters have been short, but I've got a great story planned out for you guys! Now that the good news is over I've got some bad news, now that school is starting up again I'm not going to have as much time to write, soooo... the chapters are going to be updating a bit farther apart. I am really sorry, but school comes first. At least now that I know what I want to happen I can get the chapters done faster and make them longer. Thank you so much for understanding and sticking with me all this time! See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back! Miss me? Probably not I know what you did miss... New chapters of Echo! You guys have been patent and so here you are. Enjoy!**

Lindsey couldn't believe what she was seeing, or hearing? Whatever it was was LOUD and fast. It was almost like the time when was listening to a centipede on the sidewalk, but much bigger. A thousand human footsteps at once. It illuminated the world it a bright white light. Every single nook and cranny from the tallest building to the subways underneath the city. She could barely tell if it was a man or... something else.

Then just as soon as it had come, it was gone. Lindsey didn't know which way was north or where certain places where, but she was sure the blur of speed and light was headed in the direction of Star Labs.

It was mid afternoon as far as Lindsey could tell. Charlie's clock was a digital, but she could hear the steady ticking of the clock hanging in the living room. The tv was still on but Ben was in the kitchen making himself lunch. It wasn't until that moment that Lindsey truly realized how hungry she was. She stood up out of bed and realized that she was still wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday, and all last night.

After changing into a long sleeved sweater and jeans she headed out to the kitchen. Fashion had never been an issue for her. She didn't care what she looked like or what anyone else looked like, because she couldn't see them. In her eyes people were beautiful or ugly biased in what they said. Not for her brother though.

Aaron always picked out her outfits for her. After Lindsey would put them on Aaron would clap and tell her how fabulous she looked. Lindsey would compliment him back with something like, "And you are so handsome!" or, "Not as fabulous as you!" They would both laugh and head to school.

Lindsey walked in the kitchen with a faint smile on her face. It disappeared once she fought the look on Ben's face when he noticed her standing there. "Hey kiddo. I…*sigh* I've got some bad news." Lindsey nodded and simply responded with, "Can I eat lunch first?" Ben smiled and nodded. He got out some bread and jam while Lindsey got the peanut butter.

After eating Ben sat her down at the kitchen table. He at turned off the tv so it would be 'easier for her to hear him', but Lindsey knew it was so there wouldn't be any distractions for him. "I'm just going to come out with it. Snart wants you to break into a safe, but not like the one you first got into downstairs. He wants you to break into the high security safe at the bank. Apparently there is hundreds of millions of dollars in there and he says it could be the heist of the century. I can understand if it's too much. I can tell him tha-"

"I'll do it." Lindsey said even before Ben could finish. "Why?" Ben said shocked. "Because I don't want your family to get hurt." Lindsey replied, placing her hand on top of his clenched fist. Ben smiled and almost started tearing up. "It's your family now too." Ben stood up and enveloped Lindsey and a giant, warm hug. "We can get through this." Lindsey said into his chest. Lindsey was pretty tall for her age, 5'8, but Ben still towered about two feet above her.

Ben let go of Lindsey and just smiled. "Tell you what, after we do this, I'll take you shopping." They both laughed as Lindsey silently wondered if she would ever be able to live without the constant fear of something terrible happening to the ones she cared about.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was easy to tell day from night. Although Lindsey couldn't see the sun she could still feel it. Like primal instinct. She could also tell by the steady sound of rhythmic snoring, the gentle hum of lights stopping. The sounds of talking and mortars running had softened. There was a certain darkness to the night. Bright noise dimmed to a soft glow of static TV and cars slowly rumbling down the streets.

However, this night was not like other quiet nights.

"What did you do you little brat?" Snart yelled at Lindsey over the blaring siren of the bank alarm. Lindsey was kneeling on the floor trying her best not to collapse. Everything was so loud, so bright! Ben was by her side trying to help her up. "It's too loud for her!" Ben said to Snart, trying to be as quiet a possible while still being heard.

"I don't care!" Snart replied. "She got us caught and didn't even get the safe open!" Lindsey stumbled to her feet with the help of Ben. Without saying a word she pushed on the door to the safe. It shifted about an inch before giving way to the room beyond. Shart chuckled for a moment before saying. "Well at least it wasn't a total loss. Let's go!" Snart and the rest of the men that had come, including Ben, rushed into the room and started filling up duffle bags with wads of cash money.

Lindsey leaned against the counter outside the safe and kept lookout for the police. It was hard to hear much over the alarm. It's was like when you first turn on the light in a dark room and it's mostly white, but you can still make out the big shapes in the room. Then when you close your eyes you see spots, except Lindsey found just close her eyes and have it go away. She was fought in that first second when you turn on the lights.

Not even a minute had gone by when Lindsey started to hear the police sirens. She was starting to get used to picking out certain places and sounds to concentrate on. She yelled back. "The police are a few blocks away!" Lindsey heard some yelling that she didn't really listen to because another sound had caught her attention.

It was the same sound she had heard earlier that very day! The bright streak of light. Before Lindsey could comprehend exactly where it was at, it was standing in front of her. It was a man. He looked just about as confused as Lindsey did in that moment. They stood there for a second before there was a loud voice from behind her. "Lindsey Run!"

Before Lindsey could even turn around there were gunshots. Loud bursts of light. Lindsey screamed and ducked down behind the counter. Before she could get any further Lindsey felt a hand grab her by the arm.

Snart pulled Lindsey up next to him and shoved her forward a little, not letting go. He was holding a gun in the other hand and shooting at the man who was dodging the bullets with incredible speed. "Go on, you've probably got better aim than I do." Lindsey knew he was talking about her whistling power, but wasn't sure if she would even get close to hitting the other man.

The noise was unbearable. Police sirens surrounded the building. The bank alarm was just as loud as ever. Snart was shooting a gun right next to her ear, people were yelling, and the other man was running around too fast for her to even try and track. But almost as soon as Snart had grabbed her the man stopped running.

"Let the kid go." He said. Snart just laughed as he tightened his grip on Lindsey. Lindsey really didn't want to hurt the other man, he was obviously trying to help her, but who know what could happen to her or Ben if she resisted. Lindsey let out a loud whistle that hit the other man right in the chest, knocking him back and through the bulletproof glass.

"Lindsey!" Ben yelled. She could see him behind her. He was the last one in the building, other than Snart, who hadn't fled. Lindsey could see all around the building. Snart's other goons were getting chased down by the police. It gave Lindsey a little joy to see most of them had already been caught. The fast man was getting up running back into the building through the broken window. Snart was smiling the ugliest, most evil smile you'll ever see. It made Lindsey grimace.

Lindsey was whistling as hard she could. Ben was trying to get to her and start was yelling at Ben to stay back 'or else.' The fast man was trying his best to get close enough to take out Snart. Lindsey was getting very lightheaded. All noise around her, not to mention the noise her withering was adding to it. She was breathing fast, her heart sounded like a hummingbird's wings. She was scared. For the first real time since she had worked up in her new world. Everything that had happened to her before just seemed so much better compared to this moment.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light from Snart's gun and the whole world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! As I was writing this chapter I realized that Lindsey's foster mother's name had changed from Veronica to Penelope. I am so sorry if this confused anyone. I just wanted to let you all know her name is Penelope and it won't change again. Enjoy!**

Lindsey awoke to voices creating small echoes of light across the room. She appeared to be in a lab of some sort, but she knew it wasn't a doctor's office. Just outside the lab was a large room with a control panel in the center. Many computers hummed on the circular table. Across the room was a few tv screens and a glass case that was holding some sort of suit.

The voices came from two people standing in the other room. One was a woman and the other was a man. "How did she attack Barry like that if she is blind?" The woman said. "And she was super precise about it too." The man mumbled. "While we figure it out do you think we should put her down with the other medas? If she was working with Snart she could still want to hurt us." "We should wait for Barry and she what he thinks." The woman responded.

Who was Barry? Lindsey wondered. She slowly sat up, as quietly as she could. The people where talking with their backs turned to her. Lindsey's feet softly touched the ground. As she stood she immediately felt her head pound with pain. Lindsey bit her lip to keep herself from making a sound. She quietly tiptoed out of the lab and around the computers, slowly making her way towards the hallway.

As soon as the rounded the bend she took off in a full sprint. When her footsteps pounded the ground, sending out little ripples of light, Lindsey heard the voices of the man and woman rise. The man started running down the hall after her just as Lindsey rounded the bend. The woman took out her cell phone and dialed a number. Lindsey could hear the man's muffled voice on the other end as well as some other people in the background.

Hearing through a phone was almost like looking through a window covered in rain. She could sort of see the image not the other side, but it was constantly shifting and warping with the static from the phone. "Barry we need you. The girl's awake." The woman said. "On my way. Call Dr. Wells." The voice said from the other side. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Hey, wait up!" The man chasing her called. Lindsey saw an elevator up ahead, no where else to run. She paused for a second as she saw very familiar streak of light heading right towards the building. It would be here within seconds. Lindsey has to think fast. She ran to the nearest corner just as the man chasing her arrived in the room. A split second later the flash arrived, but he wasn't in his mask or suit. Mabel that was the suit Lindsey had seen in the glass case before.

They both slowly started to take steps towards her. "We don't want to hurt you." The flash said. "You're safe here." Lindsey shrunk further into her corner and said. "I don't want to be be here. I want to go home." The flash stopped moving and replied. "Come with me. We just have a few questions," he gestured to the man behind him and the woman that had just entered the room. "No." Lindsey yelled, sending out a sound wave that made them all stumble back a few feet. The man glanced at the woman and mouthed, 'Awesome!'

The flash took a few more steps forward and said, "Just talk to us and we'll let you go home." "No Barry-" The woman behind him started, but the Barry held up a hand and cut her off. Lindsey slowly started to step out of her corner. "Promise?" She asked. Barry nodded and held out a hand to her. "Let's go back to the other room, ok?" Lindsey disregarded his hand and began walking on her own.

They sat her down on the bed she woke up in. "What's your name?" Berry asked. "Lindsey, who are you guys?" "I'm Barry Allen, this is Cisco and Caitlin." Barry said, gesturing to the others in the room. Cisco waved when Barry said his name. "How did you do that cool thing you just did in the other room?" Cisco said excitedly. Lindsey smiled slightly.

"Sound waves." Lindsey said. "I can see them and control them." Cisco smiled and mumbled. "That is so cool." "What do you mean you 'see them?'" Barry asked. Lindsey thought for a second then replied, "Like ripples of light from every sound. I see everything like an x-ray." "Echolocation." Cisco said, "That makes perfect sense."

"Lindsey Parker." Caitlin said, she was looking at one of the computer screens. "It says here that you are thirteen years old and…" Caitlin stopped. Her face suddenly got really cold. Cisco looked over Caitlin's shoulder at the screen. "Oh. I had assumed it was from the particle accelerator, but I had no idea." "What is it?" Barry asked. "And I'm an orphan." Lindsey said, her face was blank.

Everyone looked at her as she just sat there, showing no emotion. "I'm sorry-" Caitlin started, but Lindsey cut her off, "It's fine." "Umm, uhh, it says that she is living with a foster family, Ben and Penelope Porter." Caitlin continued.

"Oh my God!" Lindsey jumped up. "Ben! Oh no no no no…" "What's wrong." Barry asked. "I-I gotta go." Lindsey headed towards the hall. Barry held out an arm and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back. "What's going on?" He asked. Lindsey shoves his arm away. "Snart said that if I didn't do what he said he was going to hurt Ben. Now that I'm gone he could be hurt, or worse…" Lindsey didn't even want to think about it.

"Wait, Leonard Snart said that? So you weren't working with him by choice?" Cisco said. "This just go so much cooler." Lindsey would have glared at him, but Caitlin and Barry did it for her. "Worse. It got worse…" Cisco said. Suddenly the elevator dinged.

"Someone's here." Lindsey said. "Wait how would you know?" Barry said. "It's a man in a wheelchair." Lindsey replied. "Oh, that's just Dr. Wells. Don't worry." Caitlin said. "Wait, Dr. Harrison Wells?" Lindsey asked. "As in creator of the Particle Accelerator?" Lindsey's voice growing louder and angrier with each word. "Yes." Barry said skeptically, almost as if he was afraid to answer.

"As in the particle accelerator that killed my dad and little brother?" Lindsey was almost yelling at this point. Barry took a step back. "Listen it was just an accident. Here is no need to-" "Hello?" Dr. Wells said as he rolled into the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Barry stood there watching this twelve year old blind girl act as mature as a thirty year old. She didn't lash out, scream, or yell as Dr. Wells rolled into the room. She wasn't rude or sarcastic while answering his questions. It made Barry think about what her life had been like before her family had been killed. Before she got this… power.

The only time she let a small fraction of her anger show what's when she was asked about her mother. "I don't know where she is. It's been months since dad-" Lindsey cut herself off. Her face had shown little to no emotion during the entire questions process with Dr. Wells, but as soon as she said dad her poker face faltered. "And years before… that."

The room was left in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity for Lindsey. She hated people feeling sorry for her, that's why she never talked about her at home life or invited her friends over to her house, like she had any. Which was just another reason for her teachers and her classmates parents to feel sorry for her. No one wanted to play with the blind kid.

Much too often other children's parents would set up little playdates after school for them, but Lindsey knew those kids didn't want to be there. When the teacher would usher over a group of girls to the bench Lindsey was sitting at to 'keep her company' she could tell those girls weren't even smiling. You couldn't run and play if you couldn't see where you were going.

The other kids used to trick her into playing hide and seek. They would put her somewhere and tell her not to move. She would never get found. Or they would all hide and laugh as they watched her stumble around the playground, trying to find them. One time the teacher found her sitting under the slide and when he asked what she was doing Lindsey smiled and said, "I'm waiting to be found!" Recess had ended fifteen minutes ago.

The teacher then lectured the class about taking advantage of the disabled. After that no one even stepped near her. That's when she got into reading. Well Lindsey had had enough of everyone's pity! "Are we done with the questions then?" She asked, perhaps a bit louder than she meant to. "Uhh yah." Cisco said standing up. "Now we just gotta work out where your going to stay."

"What?" Lindsey said, jumping up off of her chair. Caitlin stood up next to Cisco and replied. "Well now that Mr. Porter has been imprisoned you're probably not going to be allowed to stay at his house anymore."

"She could stay with me and Joe. He could just say he is keeping an eye on her because he's a cop and it would be good having someone around who knows about her abilities." Barry said looking up at Cisco and Caitlin. Cisco then replied, " what about Iris? Aren't you still trying to keep your power a secret from her too? Won't it be a little harder if there are two medas in the same house?"

Lindsey piped up, "I've kept it a secret this long I think I can do it for a little longer." Barry nodded and said, "I'll talk to Joe, but until then let's go get some lunch, ok?" Lindsey nodded. "Well it's more like Brunch. My favorite meal of the day!" Cisco said as he jogged up behind them. Barry laughed and replied, "Well then why don't you join us? Hey Caitlin," He yelled back over his shoulder. "Wanna come to Big Belly Burger with us?"

Lindsey thought for a second, confused. "What's Big Belly Burger?" Everyone stopped in their tracks. "You don't know what Big Belly Burger is?" Cisco exclaimed. "Well I'm assuming it's a burger place, but I've never been there." Lindsey replied. Barry shook his head, "Well, we'll need to fix that won't we?" Lindsey's solemn face finally cracked into a very small smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update guys, just got done with finals! Hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Here is my present to you, enjoy!**

Lindsey stood in the doorway of her and Charlie's room. He had helped her pack her things. Penelope had insisted that Lindsey keep the clothes she had bought for her. Lindsey really did like them. Although she couldn't tell the color or patterns of any of her shirts. Penelope had said that most of the shirts were purple or blue and had floral patterns. Lindsey didn't have the heart to tell her she had no idea what she was talking about.

She liked the way the shirts hanged. Most of them where frilly and girly, but the ones she liked where a bit oversized and lightweight. Penelope said that the reason she got purple and blue is because it matched her eyes. Her silver/grey, glazed over eyes.

Lindsey's father used to describe what she looked like to him. He wouldn't use colors because he knew she didn't know what they where. He would describe her eyes the most. He used to tell her, "Your eyes are like shimmering pools of water, still in silent, holding sunken treasure underneath. Your eyes are so bright and full of wisdom that they could make anyone smile. Eyes aren't just used to see, they portray emotions. You have a wonderful gift because you can see people for who they are inside."

Penelope walked up behind Lindsey and put a had on her shoulder. Lindsey jumped slightly. "Oh I'm sorry hon, did I scare you?" Penelope asked apologetically. Lindsey could tell Penelope had been crying. "No it's fine." Lindsey replied. Penelope had been apologizing non-stop, saying things like, "I'm so sorry you got dragged into all that sweetheart!" or "I'm sorry you couldn't stay here longer. I'm so sorry we weren't a new family for you." Lindsey was getting a little tired of it.

"It's time to go." Barry called from the front of the house. "Well I guess it's time for me to leave." Lindsey said, turning around. Penelope leaned down and gave Lindsey another hug. Lindsey leaned into it and allowed Penelope to hang I for as long as she wanted. Even though Lindsey didn't really connect to anyone except Ben she knew that she meant to Penelope.

When Penelope finally let go she fixed Lindsay's long dark hair and straightened her jacket. Lindsey started walking towards the front of the house, letting Penelope guide her. Barry slightly smiled, knowing fully well that she could see and could make her way around on her own. "Well, goodbye Penelope." Lindsey said. Penelope smiled and gave her one last hug. "Now you don't be afraid to come and visit, and you can call me anytime you want. I gave Mr. Allen here my cell phone number and our home phone if you want to talk to Charlie."

"Thanks again." Lindsey replied. Penelope started tearing up. "Oh honey, you be sure to visit ok." She said giving Lindsey another big hug. Lindsey was used to people touching her, but she still tended up. "Ok we gotta go stop by the police station." Barry said, grabbing Lindsey's bag. Penelope waved goodbye from the front of the house before she stopped, realizing Lindsey wasn't going to wave back.

As Lindsey rose in the car Barry was going over rules with her about living at his house and not telling anyone about her ability or his ability. "So you have to pretend you're blind when Iris is around because she can't find out about either of our abilities." "I know. I lived in that house for months without Penelope or Charlie finding out." Lindsey replied, wishing she could roll her unmoving eyes.

"Yeh, so you'll be starting at a new school this Wednesday. That way you'll have a day to adjust and… unpack?" He said eyeing her small suitcase. All Lindsey had packed was a few shirts and two pairs of jeans. She didn't pack any of the frilly shirts no matter how much Penelope insisted she take them. She did however take the sweater that Penelope got her. It a bit too big for her so Lindsey could curl up inside and turn into a little fuzzy ball. Lindsey giggled imagining it.

"What's so funny?" Barry asked. "Nothing." Lindsey replied, still smiling. Lindsey had to grow up really fast when her brother was born, and even before that. Her parents always worked and she was often home alone. She was 5 when Aaron was born. Her mom had taken a month off of work, but had to go back to make money. Lindsey had to take care of Aron until he could go to preschool with her.

That made Lindsey grow even closer to her brother. She stayed back from kindergarten until she was seven so she could stay at preschool with her brother. By the time she was ten she was as mature as an adult and acted so much like a mother to Aaron that he actually called her mom sometimes. Sometimes even Lindsey forgot how young she was, but it was moments like this that reminded her that she was just 12.

As they pulled up in front of the police station Barry turned to Lindsey and said, "Remember you are blind." "I know!" Lindsey half yelled. She was getting sick of him telling her that. "Ok then, let's go." Barry replied, opening his car door. Lindsey opened hers as well and stepped out. She waited for Barry to take her by the hand and they walked in together.

As they entered there was a bustle of noise from upstairs. Computers buzzing, people talking, Lindsey could tell, that was where they were headed. Barry nodded at the security guard and flashed his ID. They started towards the elevators, but before they could reach them Lindsey stopped short. Sounds of the wires snapping and her brother and father screaming flashed through her mind. Lindsey felt nauseous.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why'd you stop." Barry asked, a concerned expression on his face. Lindsey gulped and the nauseous feeling in her stomach rose. "Umm, are there stairs?" Lindsey asked. Of course she could have just listened and found them to her left easily, but her mind was filled with the horrible sounds of her family's death.

A look of realization spread over Barry's face. "Ya, this way." He said leading her to a door. They climbed the echoey stairs, witch made everything even brighter. The pit in her Lindsey's stomach slowly went away as they reached the door. Barry opened it and the sounds came flooding in. Police reports, fingers typing, people talking, there was even a man in handcuffs mumbling under his breath about "how ridiculous this whole thing was." Lindsey could only assume he meant his arrest.

Barry lead her over to a tall man holding a coffee mug. "Joe this is Lindsey. Lindsey, Joe." Barry said gesturing to the man. Joe smiled, the kind of smile that could make anyone's day, and said, "Hi Lindsey, I understand you will be coming to stay with us for a while." He sounded like he was talking to a little kid, with Lindsey was, but she was used to it. "Yup." She said in reply, rocking back and forth on her toes, crowded places made her nervous. That's another reason why she hated school.

"I've got all the paperwork sorted out." Joe said, tipurming to Barry, "All you have to do is sign some things." Joe and Barry kept talking, but Lindsey took a tour of the police station in her mind. Most of the time her sight was basically a sphere around her. Almost like a birds eye view down on an area, but all around, up and down. Lindsey, however, could focus her hearing on one part of the sphere and was able to see farther, almost like tunneling her vision. She explored people's desks and pockets, looked around the lab upstairs, even eavesdropped on some conversations. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

She snapped out of it when Barry and Joe walked up to her. "Well let's head home." Barry said. "I can't wait for you to meet Iris."


	17. Chapter 17

Lindsey sat on the couch in living room listening to the three adults talk about her in the kitchen. Iris and Joe where talking quietly so that Lindsey wouldn't hear them, but Barry was just talking normally, knowing that Lindsey could hear him no matter how quiet he talked. Iris shushed Barry for the third time and continued her little rant about Lindsey staying in the guest room upstairs. "She should be on the ground floor. What if she trips and falls down the stairs? She won't be able to see them."

"It will be fine Iris." Barry replied, rolling his eyes. "Well I gotta go back to work, and you should too Barry." Joe said walking toward the door. "Yeah, ok." Barry replied, grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch Lindsey was on. "We'll be back tonight Lindsey" Barry said while he opened the front door. "Oh and Iris?" "Yes?" Iris responded. "Remember what we discussed earlier." Barry replied. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." Iris said, rolling her eyes. "Alright by honey, love you." Joe said to Iris as he shut the door behind him.

Iris stood there for a second before turning to Lindsey who was still sitting on the couch. "So, umm. I'm Iris" Iris said as the walked over and sat in a chair next to Lindsey. Lindsey nodded and turned her head in Iris's general direction. "I'm Lindsey." She replied. Iris nodded and struggled to think of something to say. "Why don't I put my suitcase away?" Lindsey said, standing up. She hated small talk, and knew this conversation was going nowhere.

"Great idea!" Iris said jumping up off the chair. "Here why don't you let me…" Iris picked up Lindsey's suitcase and took her hand and lead her to the guest room up the stairs. After putting her suitcase in the room Iris gave her a general tour around the house. She gave specific directions that would have been helpful if she couldn't already tell where everything is.

"So that's about it." Iris said as they stood back in the living room. "Any questions?" Lindsey simply shook her head. "Ok well should you like to watch or… listen to the TV?" Iris said, grabbing the remote. Lindsey shook her head again. "No I'd rather read." Lindsey said. "Read?" Iris responded, confused. "Yes, I brought some braille books with me." Lindsey said again. Iris nodded and thought for a second. "Well if you need anything just let me know, or call for me." Lindsey smiled and said "thank you." Before finding her way over to the stairs and climbing them to her room.

In Lindsey's old house there was one room upstairs and that was her father's. It was the coldest room and he didn't want Lindsey or Aaron getting sick. Not to mention Lindsey was blind and then Aaron was in a wheelchair. She and Aaron shared a room off of the living room. It used to be the dining room, but was converted into the kids room. They didn't have much space to play anything, but they didn't have many toys either. Lindsey had had some cars while her brother had this one doll that he loved. He called it "Brown Baby" it was this little dark skinned stuffed doll in a bear costume with a plastic face and hands. He went everywhere with Brown Baby and refused to admit that it was just a doll. Brown Baby was his very best friend.

It used to be Lindsey's doll, but she didn't like it and preferred something with moving parts. She used to roll her cars across the tile floor in the kitchen then try and find them again by following the sound they made as they rolled. Lindsey still had one of those cars. In her box of treasures. Her very favorite car. It was a little school bus. Lindsey had always walked to school with Aron, but she heard about the bus from kids at school. It was noisy and fun and if you sat at the back you would go flying in the air when the bus hit a bump.

Lindsey had always longed to ride a bus, but she lived close enough to the school that she could just walk. It's was a pretty dumb dream now that Lindsey thought about it. Other kids wanted to get a certain toy or go to Disneyland, but all Lindsey wanted to do was ride a bus.

Lindsey paced about her room with a sad smile on her face. When she looked back on her past life she could only remember good times. There was plenty of terrible things about her life growing up, but she could only remember the good. Almost like if she remembered the bad things it would ruin the vision she used to have. The blind beauty of her home. The soothing voice of her father. The contagious laugh of her brother.

As Lindsey thought about all of this she was absentmindedly running her fingers over the room. Old habits die hard and Lindsey had been memorizing the world by touch her whole life. An old feeling of curiosity and adventure faintly hinted at the back of her mind. Now that Lindsey could see missed being blind. The only reason she ever hated it was because it made her different, but at least it was a different that other people had too, even if she hadn't met them. There where other people who were blind in the world. She wasn't alone. They were about there and she had family to support her.

Now Lindsey was a whole new type of different. She was truly alone this time. No family, no friends, no one to understand… except, Ben! Lindsey jumped up. Where was he? Is he ok? How could she had forgotten? She had to find him, somehow.

 ** _Longer Chapter coming soon! ;)_**


End file.
